


Confess through a song

by Seonulike



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A not so happy ending but not that angsty, Friendzone, I wrote this bcs I'm bored, Juyeon friendzoned, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonulike/pseuds/Seonulike
Summary: When Juyeon confessed to Hyunjae with a song and Hyunjae used that song to confess to his crush.In short a friendzoned Juyeon because he confessed
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 5





	Confess through a song

Juyeon has been thinking about a perfect way to confess to Hyunjae. Juyeon and Hyunjae had been friends since highschool. Since then Juyeon has been very sure of his feelings towards Hyunjae. Though he's not sure what Hyunjae thinks about him.

Juyeon had been dropping hints to let Hyunjae know that Juyeon likes him.

"Hey Hyunjae, what u doinnnn??" Juyeon texted Hyunjae late at night.  
"Nothin much. I have tons of homework that's due tomorrow. I don't think I can sleep" Hyunjae replied.  
Juyeon thought that this could be another opportunity to show Hyunjae how much he care for him.   
"Ooh I'll help you!" Juyeon told Hyunjae  
"Omfg you are the besssttt" Hyunjae said as a reply to Juyeon's offer.

That night, Juyeon stayed up with Hyunjae doing his homework. "This should work. If I help him frequently, maybe he'll take interest in me too." Juyeon thought to himself. 

With that in mind, Juyeon often help Hyunjae with a lot but Hyunjae to Juyeon, not so much. Hyunjae isn't the type to take things very seriously. He always joke to Juyeon even tho Juyeon's asking for advice as he is going through a very hard time.   
One time at a park, Juyeon and Hyunjae met up to hang out.   
"I've been feeling tired lately." Juyeon told Hyunjae.  
"Then try sleeping or something just like what I do" Hyunjae respond.   
Now this isn't a very helpful advice. 

FF~

Now this is the day that Juyeon is so sure of his feelings, he's so ready to confess. And what better way to confess than through a song.   
One night Juyeon chatted Hyunjae.   
"Hey Jae!!. I have something for you to listen"   
"Hi. What is that?"  
"It's a song I really love. It's cupid by pH-1 ft penomeco"   
"Okie dokie, one sec imma listen to it"  
Juyeon waited for a few minutes until Hyunjae came back with his feedback about the song.   
"Damn Juyeon, this is a veryyy good song. I so so love it"   
Its the time. Juyeon has never been so ready.   
"You know Hyunjae, that song is how i feel about you"   
Few minutes pass and Hyunjae still hasn't seen his message.   
Until  
" Juyeon I confessed to Jacob with the song you recommended to me. He likes it!! And he told me that our feeling is mutual" Hyunjae proceed with " I'm so sorry Juyeon. I didn't read your message properly. I hope you understand that I don't feel the same towards you, but thanks to you, I think I have someone for valentines day." Then, Hyunjae finished off with "I'm so sorry Ju, I can't return what you gave me. Thank you though. Thank you so much" 

That night Juyeon felt relieve that he doesn't need to hide the fact that he likes Hyunjae tho he also felt that he shouldn't have done it because now it would be so fucking awkward for them to talk. Over all Juyeon learned that DO NOT FUCKING CONFESS THROUGH A SONG.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this because I was bored and I have no motivation for continuing an au that I'm working on so I made this as a break to free my mind
> 
> Alway remember to find someone who is there when you need them, not just when they need you.   
> AND DO NOT CONFESS THROUGH A FUCKING SONG


End file.
